Don't Piss Off The Nerd Angel
by miXiZ
Summary: A Cas POV on the alley scene in "Point of no return". What made Cas do what he did to Dean? No destiel! One shot.


**Disclaimers** : I own nothing.

 **AN:** This scene and what's behind it came up to me in a nice chat with my friend **NerdAngel**! So kudos for her to make me write it!

***sn***

Castiel looked down at the unconscious form of Dean Winchester. His eyes were harsh and his breathing was still going fast. His friend was beat up, bleeding and utterly out of it. Because he had done it. He had driven Castiel to the point that the angel all but lost his calm. All the bottled up anger at Dean's willingness to try and save everybody but himself had finally gotten the better of the angel.

As long as Dean said no to being Michael's vessel, his sword, there was nothing the angels could do. Or so they thought. As long as Dean knew if he stayed adamant about his no, the apocalypse could not start. And then Adam happened.

Apparently Zachariah and his followers had realized they would never get a yes from the older Winchester brother, not even after the little back to the future trip that Zachariah had sent Dean on to see where his no would bring them. Not even after the trip into the past where Michael had a chat to Dean himself. So, Zachariah had been resigned to find another way.

Castiel shook his head as he watched the blood trickling from Dean's battered face. He had developed a fondness of this particular human, of his strength, his resilience and his seemingly unbreakable spirit. And Castiel had acted on it. He rebelled. It had been the unthinkable for an angel. To rebel against his brothers, his Father. But he had done it because he had found faith in Dean. Faith in Dean to help keep the darkness in the world at bay.

And then Dean Winchester had betrayed this faith. Because the angels changed their plan. Because they had moved on from Dean. Because they had found a replacement vessel for Michael. And of course Dean, in his overdeveloped sense of guilt, had taken it on him to save his half brother.

Nothing Castiel, or Bobby, or even Sam had said could deter him. They had locked him in Bobby's panic room to keep him from saying yes to the arch angel. And then Dean had commited the ultimate betrayal in Castiel's eyes.

Dean knew the angel cared for him. He knew Castiel would come looking if he thought something might be wrong with him. And he'd used this knowledge to escape, to surrender his body to Michael.

If Castiel had been worried about Dean up to this point, it had now changed into anger. Blown half way across the country by Dean's blood sigil trick, Castiel had listened intently for any kind of prayer that would bring him to Dean. And the second he had heard it, he had acted.

Seeing the shellshocked look on Dean's face when he had appeared in front of him, knowing his game was up, all the pent up anger had made Castiel lose it. He had grabbed Dean by the hem of his shirt and jacket and dragged him into a dark alley. The next thing Castiel was aware of, was his fist connecting with Dean's head.

"What? Are you crazy?" Dean shouted, absorbing the pain. Castiel shoved him into the wall.

"I rebelled for this?" The angel growled. "So that you could surrender to them?"

Castiel had never felt so out of control before. Only this human could get under his skin so much that he gave in to impulse. Over and over his fist connected with Dean. Dean didn't even try to fight back.

"Cas! Please!"

"I gave everything for you. And this is what you give to me?" Castiel pulled his fist back, glaring at his friend. If Sam had done this to him, he would have been disappointed. But Dean? He had never expected this from Dean. It derailed him. A human's actions derailed him, Castiel, the angel.

Meeting Dean's eyes, they spoke volumes. He saw it all. Dean's pain, his need to do the right thing, his urge to save everyone, no matter what. His despair at having gone behind Castiel's back, at using him to escape. Dean's eyes were pleading him to put him out of his misery.

"Do it. Just do it!"

Dean focussed on Castiel's clenched fist, expecting the punch that would knock him into oblivion. Something in Castiel's eyes changed.

This man had driven him to a point he had never been before. And yet somehow, he was able to understand Dean's motivation. As the angel's anger started to dissipate, his fist unclenched.

Confusion crossed Dean's face for a split second. Then Castiel stretched out his hand and touched the human, sending him into blackness. His body now slack, Dean slid all the way to the ground. Castiel stared at his friend for a moment. He pondered healing him with another touch, but decided against it.

In this state of mind, Dean would probably try to get away again, and at least him feeling the results of his actions a while longer, would slow him down somewhat.

Castiel grabbed his friend's arm and slung him over his shoulder. Then he zapped them back to Bobby's place. The moment they appeared behind Sam, Castiel heard Bobby's words to Sam.

"Watch your tone, boy. He was right in front of me, and he disappeared into thin air."

Adam. They had to be speaking of Adam.

"Because the angels took him," Castiel stated matter of factly.

Sam turned around, facing them, taking in the battered and unconscious form of his brother, only upright because Castiel carried his weight.

"What happened to him?" Sam frowned. Castiel sighed mentally.

"Me."

***sn***

 **AN: Reviews are treats for the writers. Don't let me go hungry! :)**


End file.
